Falling Sakura
by senga6
Summary: ONESHOT. They were once lovers. Fate had separated them, and when they meet again, they are enemies. They remember each other, but can't bring a stop to this cruel war. Can they come back together? Better summary inside.


_**Falling Sakura**_

By: senga6

**Summary:**ONESHOT They were once lovers. Now, advisors on the opposite ends of a war. Fate had separated them, and when the meet again, they are enemies. They remember each other, but can't bring a stop to this cruel war. Can they come back together? Or will they be apart forever? Rated for safety.

**Disclaimer:**I do not own CCS, it belongs to CLAMP. Be warned, it's sad (that's what I think, anyways…). Oh, and by the way, this is my first fanfic! I hope you guys like it. Please R&R!! And in conclusion, here is my story!

She could still remember that feeling. The sakura petals floating down and they were all alone. He was hugging her gently, and they were both laughing. It seemed so peaceful, as if nothing could go wrong.

Oh, how wrong she was.

Everything went wrong. They were caught off guard. Everyone died. And nothing was left.

She woke up, sitting up straight, tears mingling with sweat. She sat like that for a long time, before she got up. Her wings fluttered softly, and she left them lift her up. Black feathers dropped off her wings and she felt horrible. Everything had went wrong. And it was all her fault.

She was an invisible, tiny fairy to the world. A fairy with black angel's wings. Life made no sense. She floated up to her friend, Tomoyo's, room. Tomoyo was already signing documents and whatnot relating to the war. Her eyes were furrowed, and she looked truly sad.

She sat on the windowsill, and used magic to turn into her human form. Tomoyo did not even flinch. She nodded in her direction, and sat back in her chair, her purple eyes gazing deep into Sakura's own green ones.

"People hate me. My people, to be exact. They do not like this war." It was a statement. Sakura felt bad, but could not show it.

Her eyes were expressionless when she replied. "Nobody is happy in war, Tomoyo. If you want a war, you cannot expect people to be happy. Deaths of family and friends is not something anybody wants."

Tomoyo nodded sadly at her best friend. A fairy. Most people would consider that weird, but what's even weirder is that they have been friends since ages past.

Maybe it was one hundred years ago, when they had met. Cousins. Best friends. Tomoyo, a camera-girl who made it her job to catch everything on Sakura's life on tape. It was then that they were happy.

Meeting Syaoran, meeting Eriol, becoming friends. Becoming lovers, too. Marrying. They lived peacefully, until there was an epidemic. Sakura caught it, and everyone stayed with her, hoping for her revival. But everyone died in the end.

It was all her fault. Her black wings were proof of it. She deserved to be miserable.

Sakura remembered everything, and tears began to slip out. Now, she was just a miserable fairy, who was advisor to her best friend, that was forced into a war with her lover.

Eriol's mother had poisoned Nadeshiko, Queen Sonomi's cousin, because she was "more beautiful than her". Sonomi would not take that, and declared war upon Hiiragizawa Kingdom. Thus, the war. And after Sonomi had died, she left Tomoyo with the war. As much as she tried to get a truce, Queen Hiiragizawa would not listen. And so, she was in this war she did not want.

If she did not attack, then her people would be in danger. Tomoyo realized that. But she would only order one once a month. She did not like it at all, not in any way. She remember the times from before, with Eriol and Syaoran and Sakura. The Clow Cards. Meeting Syaoran, then Eriol. Growing up. Marrying him. Then, dying. But she did not blame Sakura, but she saw the sadness in Sakura. Cheerful, strong, and happy Sakura. Why did she blame herself? Tomoyo would wonder, but could never get an answer.

She took Sakura's hands into her own. She looked like an angel, white wings and all. But when Sakura had told her that they were black, she hadn't understood. "Black?" she asked, confused. "They're white."

She looked at Tomoyo. "They're black." That was all she said, and the subject was closed.

Sakura was beautiful. The only thing that lessened the whole effect were her eyes. They didn't have any emotion. They were void of anything. They were just... Blank. And that was the worst thing in the world.

"Sakura," Tomoyo sighed. "I'm sorry. I need you to lead an attack tomorrow."

Sakura nodded. "Fine. Anything you say." She didn't mean it harshly, but Tomoyo flinched. The old Sakura she remembered would have been sad to think of leading an attack, where people could die.

"She definitely misses Syaoran," thought Tomoyo. When Sakura had been reincarnated into a fairy without parents, Syaoran had been reincarnated into a fairy forced into the other side of the war she was helping Tomoyo fight. They had already met once in war, and Tomoyo did not want it to happen again. But there was no helping it. Sakura was the only one who could lead her army, she was strong, strategical, and charismatic. Every important figure of the army had been killed. Tomoyo looked up at the moon and sighed, wishing for happiness for her best friend. She did not know her love was doing the exact same thing.

Eriol sighed, looking up at the moon through a tiny crack. He looked down again, to a never-sleeping Syaoran, in fairy form. His amber eyes, once filled with happiness, were dark. They were both remembering the times of happiness in another life that now seemed so far away.

"He misses Sakura," thought Eriol. But he could do nothing about it. His mother would not let him talk to Tomoyo, and there was no way he could send her messages. She had blocked all ways imaginable. They were stuck in this. And he had no control over who to send out to lead the armies, even though he was the sole prince, and thus the only heir. His mother did not trust him enough for that.

"Syaoran," said a dark voice from the shadows of the door. He did not respond. He stared straight ahead at the wall. The voice came again.

"_Syaoran._"

"Get out of my life, witch."

Queen Hiiragizawa glared at her uncooperative "advisor". Then, she turned it onto her son. She scowled at them. Perhaps she ought to separate the two. But then Syaoran wouldn't listen to her. She'd almost had it. "There will be an attack tomorrow. That girl called Sakura is leading it. You're going to lead my army against her. You know what's at stake." Syaoran graced her with his glare. She had a haughty smirk on her face.

The door slammed behind her. Syaoran then glared at Eriol. "If only you weren't held captive, then I wouldn't have to do as she says. Now I have to face Sakura in war." He then got up and slammed a fist into the stone. A large crack appeared, but then mended. Eriol's blue eyes gazed at the sight sadly. If Syaoran somehow did manage to fit through the tiny crack Eriol had been looking through, he would've been forced back into the room. Eriol didn't get his magical powers from nowhere, and he certainly wasn't as powerful as his mother.

Yet.

_Soon_, he thought. _Soon, I can get out of here. I just need to get more powerful. I just need to store some more magic. Soon._

Syaoran had retreated back into his tiny bed. Eriol got into his own, and they both had their fill of nightmares and dreams of when they were happy so many, many years ago.

The moon rose, then backed down again. Before the sun lifted its head, Syaoran was up. He found himself in fairy form, even though he had no memories of changing back into one. He faced away from Eriol and looked at the stone wall. He wanted to break everything. If only he had power to go against that witch. If only.

He tried to calm his racing heart. The dream was still fresh in his mind. The sakura tree. The wolf carved into it. Him in the tree. Sakura. But it was probably never going to happen anyway, he thought bitterly. Not in this lifetime. But perhaps the next.

He wondered why was he thinking about the next lifetime. But then quickly turned into his human form when Queen Hiiragizawa came in. She looked at him. "Let's go."

He ground his teeth together. Now he had to face his one love. "Yes."

But right across the border, in the castle, Tomoyo watched Sakura as she rose from her bed and got ready for the war. "Sakura," she said hesitantly.

That lifeless look in her eyes was starting to scare Tomoyo. "Sakura. You don't have to do this. I can get someone else."

"Don't say such things, Tomoyo. You know it's not true. You know I'm the only one who can do this."

Tomoyo couldn't take it anymore. "Sakura! I know you still love him. Don't force yourself to face him if you can't!! I'm your friend. Don't do this to me. I hate it when you're sad."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo. There was still no emotion in her eyes. "How am I sad?"

Something seemed to crack then. Tomoyo looked at her. "SAKURA!!! THAT'S IT! I CAN'T TAKE THIS ANYMORE! Please, just admit your are sad. Don't leave me."

Sakura looked at Tomoyo, who was blubbering on. "I won't leave you," she said, gently taking her friend's hand. "I'll come back."

Tomoyo looked at her helplessly. "That wasn't what I meant," she said after Sakura left. "That wasn't what I meant."

Sakura sighed and got into her only remaining not tattered war dress, not giving it a glance. It looked like a regular dress, but it allowed her to move easily and let the other's guard down, thinking it was easy to penetrate. Well, it isn't. There was magic in it. When she knew someone was approaching, the dress let out a shield. Only if you caught her by surprise, would you actually get to wound her.

She called her army together. Her people knew that it was no ordinary dress. But she looked at it once before they reached their destination. _White,_ she thought dryly. _How ironic._

Her auburn hair floated in the wind, the flags of Tomoyo's country waving in the air. She pumped her sword into the air, and the army let out a great cry. They charged forward, and she saw the enemy. Using only her instincts, she weaved through the enemy soldiers quickly, and found the strongest one amidst them all. When she opened her eyes again, she was greeted with amber ones. But she couldn't stop her sword that was already coming down on him.

Luckily, Syaoran had quick reflexes. He took his sword and used it to block hers. Tears gathered in Sakura's eyes and Syaoran's looked shocked. None of them had expected to meet so quickly into the battle. They stood like that, her sword almost on top of him, both of them looking pained, and the clangs of swords surrounded them, but were not part of their lives at that moment.

"Syaoran..." Sakura whispered, looking as though she could collapse. A tear rolled down. "Why?"

But he had no time to answer before an enemy soldier took that chance to hopefully become a hero and stab her in the back. She moved forward slowly, and released her sword. It dropped, but no one noticed it. Syaoran released his and caught her. She coughed, and blood splattered over his shirt. He trembled, looking as if he couldn't believe it, trying to contain his rage and sadness, but his aura let it seep out.

The offending soldier had never felt more scared in his life. Although Syaoran was trying to contain it, his aura spread for five miles in every direction. Everyone in the field stopped to slowly look at the limp Sakura in Syaoran's arms, facing a scared soldier. Sakura coughed again. She pushed him away, getting up slowly. The soldier backed away. Sakura's aura may have been nicer than Syaoran, but she was better at containing it, and her eyes were dangerous.

She easily killed him before turning to Syaoran. Tears leaked out as she spoke the words that he would remember for the rest of his lives. "Fate is so cruel, Syaoran. Is death my only option?"

She coughed again. More blood. She clutched her chest, heaving for air. Sakura looked up to the rising moon, and she looked godly under the moonlight, red blood turning silver splattered over her pure white dress. The way her green eyes were darkening as she spoke her last words.

"But I'll still love you, Syaoran."

She closed her eyes, and went completely limp. She didn't fall though. The wind caught her, and she disintegrated into petals. And Syaoran was left to see nothing. The wind swept away the petals and blew them around a tree. A cherry tree, to be exact. And Syaoran could see her smiling like she usually did, not that bitter look on her face he had seen. She was swinging on the tree, laughing.

Then the image disappeared. And she was gone forever.

His chestnut hair covered his eyes, which was good or else the look in it would've sent all the people in the field running for help. But they were already inching away from his even more murderous aura. If auras held color, it would've been a black fire. All those times when they were together, in the past, without all this war. All those times, he wanted them back. He remembered his dream, the one where both of them had been happy.

The petals began to fall, as if in mourning of the sweet girl. A single sakura petal floated by him and landed next to him. He picked it up, and put it on his mouth. "Sakura," he murmured in its pink silkiness, "Sakura."

And it was as if right then and there he realized she was gone. He looked up to the moon, for the first time in any life, and cried. Syaoran began to disintegrate, too, and he murmured, "I love you too, Sakura."

He turned into little sparkles of light and was swept into the wind too, blown into the tree. A carving of a wolf appeared, and he sat looking at the moon. The soldiers saw a happy Sakura and a smiling Syaoran sitting on a branch, the sakura falling. There was all the love and happiness in their eyes that should have been there. He hugged her and she laughed, and the image disappeared.

The soldiers were shocked. An indescribable silence hung around them. No one could speak. Eventually, the whole idea of the attack and even the whole war was forgotten by them all. They all trudged back to their own kingdoms, to reported what had happened. The girl who, unfortunately, reported to Tomoyo, was to face tears and desperation.

"Sakura?" she asked at first, her eyes lighting up. "Ohh, I'm sorry we argued. Will you forgive me?" But the girl she faced was not Sakura. Tomoyo looked at her angrily. "Send Sakura here. Didn't I say that no one was to come in here other than Sakura?"

The girl trembled under her words. "Milady, I'm afraid General Sakura has died."

Tomoyo looked at her blankly. "Don't tell lies. Now go and fetch her."

The girl trembled ever more. "I'm afraid it's the truth."

Tomoyo looked at her again. Tears began to well up. "No. Don't lie. Get her now. Sakura can't be dead, she's my best friend, she promised she'd return safely, even though we argued, but she swore! Don't lie! DON'T LIE!!" she screamed. She shook the girl, who also had tears in her eyes.

A single tear slipped out of Tomoyo's eyes. "Why aren't you getting her? I order you! She couldn't have died. She said so. She told me she wouldn't leave me."

Tomoyo cried for days and nights, never eating, never sleeping, just crying. When she had finally calmed down enough to hear the story, she cried all over again. Eventually, when she cried no more, the red glaze of pain forever remained in her eyes.

Eriol, finally getting out of captivity after hearing of Syaoran's death, led a rebellion against his mother, joining Tomoyo's kingdom. The war finished around five years later, and the two finally had peace. After Eriol's mother had surrendered, they went to a special place. "Tomoyo," he murmured softly, stroking her head. They stood in a plain, in front of a certain cherry tree with a wolf carved into it. "I'm sure she and Syaoran are happy."

They looked up to the branches, and they were almost certain they saw Sakura smiling and waving at them, Syaoran laughing and hugging her. They seemed to be saying something to Tomoyo and Eriol, but they couldn't hear anything. Finally, Syaoran rolled his eyes and jumped down. He scratched something into the bark, but before they could see it, Sakura jumped down and the two disappeared, smiling.

They went up close to inspect the words. "Good-bye, Sakura," Tomoyo said after reading, crying for the first time in five and something years.

"Good-bye, Syaoran," Eriol said too. He gazed sadly upon the tree. "I hope you can be happy now."

Upon the tree, a few poetic words was written.

_Death is not the end._

_We shall meet again, as we have in this age._

_The sakura falls._

Eriol looked down. Tomoyo was brought to her knees, sobs floating up and carried away into the wind. Invisible to them were two lovers, separated by cruel fate, but now finally reunited. And the sakura, indeed, were falling.


End file.
